


Panda Sandwich

by lionofinflatabledestiny



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionofinflatabledestiny/pseuds/lionofinflatabledestiny
Summary: Summary: parent!phan ; Winnie’s school lunch gets a makeover when Phil comes home with some new kitchen utensils





	Panda Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This drabble is inspired by Phil’s school lunches video, and the thought of d&p trying to make a cute school lunch for their own children. A visual ref for the sandwich cutters in the fic

Winnie tucked her Barbie Doll, Susan, into bed. It was naptime for Susan now. Winnie leapt up and bounded over to the window. Daddy was home from shopping. Her other Dad sat on the sofa, on his laptop doing grown up work. He still had the bunny clips in his curly hair from when Winnie played hairdresser with him earlier. Winnie loved playing hairdresser, even if she wasn’t allowed to put the black hair dye on Daddy.

Daddy came through the front door, struggling to carry all his bags.

“Daddy!” Winnie squealed.

Daddy grinned at her. “Hi there,” he gave her other Dad a smile too, “I bought something special for you!”

Winnie squealed again. Presents! She knew Dad would probably say something like,  _Phil, you don’t have to buy something extra every time you go out!_

But Winnie did not care for pragmatism. “Lemme see!”

~~

Daddy had set the shopping bags on the kitchen island. Up on her tippy toes, Winnie tried to peek at what the surprise was. Dad had left his sofa crease, also intrigued with what Daddy had bought.

Daddy dredged through the bags, brows furrowed with impatience. “Aha!” he exclaimed, producing a packet of what Winnie could only classify as more weird plastic animal thingy-s. Their home had quite the collection.

“Oh my god?” Dad murmured, taking them in his hand. “So cute?!”

Daddy beamed back.

“I wanna see them!” Winnie protested, making grabby hands for the present.

“They’re pop up animal sandwich cutters. I thought they’d be good for school lunches,” Daddy explained, handing them to Winnie. “They might encourage a certain someone to eat her ham and salad sandwich.” Daddy looked at Winnie with a quirked eyebrow and she pouted. Dad chuckled.

“We’ll see about that, won’t we?” Dad gave Winnie a wink.

“There’s one for each of us! A frog, a bear and a panda!” Winnie inspected the animals in question. “I think Daddy’s the frog.”

“The frog?!” Daddy pretended to be offended.

Dad laughed and ruffled Winnie’s hair. “Daddy is totally the frog! I definitely see the resemblance!”

Daddy rolled his eyes and rummaged in the bags for something else. “I also bought some sea animal vegetable cutters.”

“ _Phil!_ ”

“They were on sale!” Daddy insisted. “And look how cute the little jellyfish one is!” He handed them to Dad.

Dad examined the cutters, a smile creeping onto his face. He looked at Daddy and narrowed his eyes. “ _Fine._  I concede just this one time.”

~~

Winnie bounced around the kitchen; her school uniform buttoned incorrectly, her shoelaces untied and her ginger ringlets resembling an avant garde bird nest. Dad kept glancing at the clock, frantically trying to piece together Winnie’s panda-shaped sandwich for her lunchbox. A collection of failed fish-shaped carrot slices lay discarded into a bowl beside him.

Daddy walked into the kitchen, armed with his second morning mug of coffee. He laughed at the sight of Dad’s mussed up hair and the frenzied look on his face. Winnie kept bouncing around the room, chanting, “Panda sandwich! Panda sandwich!”

“I told you, you should’ve done this last night!” Daddy wore a smug smile as he leant against the doorframe.

Dad let out a pained whine and shot Daddy a pointed look. “It’s fine! We have plenty of time!” he shrieked, taking yet another slice of bread out to cut into a panda. “And besides,” he gave a quick glance at Winnie before saying, “There was some… other things we had to do last night, remember?” Daddy snickered at that. Winnie didn’t understand.

“Daddy, can you do my hair now?”

~~

Daddy finished tying the dog patterned ribbons around Winnie’s plaits, as per her request. Daddy had also fixed up the buttons on her shirt and double knotted her laces. He pressed a kiss to Winnie’s forehead as Dad walked into the room, carrying Winnie’s lunchbox.

“Finished!” he said proudly, displaying the panda sandwich accompanied by a selection of sea creature carrots and some other snacks.

“Eee! It’s so cute!” Winnie exclaimed, rushing over to have a better look.

“ _And_ , still five minutes until it’s time to leave!” Dad said, raising his hands in victory.

Daddy giggled and walked over to Dad. He slung an arm around Dad’s waist, “Gordon Ramsey better watch out, if he’s not careful!”

Winnie stood, hands on her hip with a tenacious grin. “No, everyone at  _school_  better watch out! Cuz I have the best lunch and the best dads ever!”

~~

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Link to fic on Tumblr!


End file.
